


Biddy Birdy

by WesternSkyNaida



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Bird, Chaos and Freewill, Conditioning, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Personality Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WesternSkyNaida/pseuds/WesternSkyNaida
Summary: Based on the Swap AU for Jacksepticeye and Markiplier (and others). This is a side story the AU creator had come up with and I wanted to try my hand at it
Kudos: 2





	Biddy Birdy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chaos and Free Will](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337582) by [mayathedaydreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathedaydreamer/pseuds/mayathedaydreamer). 



Marvin's office was surprisingly quiet. The door muffled the noises of the hospital well enough that he could focus on paperwork. A ruffle of feathers over Marvin's shoulder made him jump. He frowned at the rainbow parrot. "Biddy, I'm trying to focus." The parrot tilted his head, hopping from his perch, making bird-mutters as he moved. The bird hopped across Marvin's desk, picking up one of the spare pens. He gave a short squaw, making Marvin chuckle. "Alright, you can keep the pen."

Marvin focused back to the paperwork with a sigh. He continued through the small pile of paperwork as his bird continued to mess with both the pen and the blank papers on his desk.

"Munchkin!" Marvin jumped at the new voice in the room. He looked to the still closed door in a short panic. "Munchkin!" He turned to Biddy, who was mimicking the voice of the head surgeon, with a frown.

"You're lucky we're alone in my office and no one can -."

Biddy hopped to face him, tilting his head again for a moment before screaming. Marvin shook his head. "Biddy. Stop that." Biddy screamed again before starting to speak in what sounded like German. He rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure what's worse, the screaming or the German."

He groaned, going back to the paperwork. "I need to get this done before someone else comes into this office." He scribbled on one of the papers a chicken scratch signature. "Whether it's Scott, another assistant or Hell forbid, Henrik."

"But the corn is gone!" Biddy squawked at him again, making Marvin groan. "Knife! Stew! Camera!"

Marvin blinked, confused at where he had learned either of those phrasings or if he had just mushed words together. "Okay, stick with those. I have just a few more papers to sign and then you're going back in the cage."

And like a child he was responded with a very loud "No!"

"Yes. Because I'm not letting you run amuck in my office overnight." Marvin grumbled back at the bird. He groaned, grabbing his now mostly cooled coffee. He sighed as the door slowly opened. He jumped at the new noise, a ruffle of feathers and an angry "Bad!" from Biddy. He looked up to see Scott, who frowned at him.

"Are you done with your paperwork yet?" Scott snapped waving a small cup of coffee in his hand, the door still open. "You've been working on this all day, Charles. And you're still not done yet? I gave you what, ten papers? Twenty tops."

"Marvin. It's…Marvin. And do you want it done right or fast? Take your pick, Bing." Marvin frowned at him, his eyes following the coffee. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Well I was going to collect my paperwork I left you to finish." Scott stepped further into the office and closed the door with his foot – an almost fluid motion. He made his way to the desk, gently petting Biddy's neck with his spare hand. The bird's eyes closed, content. "But I also came to check on you, Munchkin. You've barely left your office since I gave you that stack and you're acting…off. Is everything alright?"

Marvin ran a hand through his hair with a groan. "I don't know. I'm just out of it, and my coffee is cold and Biddy learned some new stuff apparently and it's a pain in my ass." Marvin rambled.

"Well one thing at a time." Scott handed him the cup of coffee. "I figured you'd like a new cup so I got you one with an expresso shot." He chuckled as Marvin made a grabbing motion towards it. He passed the cup to Marvin. "And I figured you were out of it, which is why I came to check on you." He shook his head. "What's Bubble's new trick?"

"Well he apparently learned German while I was away." Marvin grumbled, watching Biddy hop from him to Scott on the table. Scott looked curious at the bird. Marvin groaned, before tapping the table. "Biddy, what did you learn from Egret?"

Biddy tilted his head before turning to look at Scott. He tilted his head at him, who was now sitting on the corner of the desk. "Trottel!"

Scott blinked, confused again. "What does that mean?"

"Pretty sure it's idiot or something. I hear it enough." Marvin took another sip of his coffee with a sigh. "I'm almost done with this pile you gave me. You know you could go easier on…" He trailed off, watching Scott play with the bird.

Scott was petting Biddy's neck again as the bird ruffled his feathers with a small content mutter before letting out a loud scream. Scott froze, eyes locked on the bird. Marvin frowned. "Cherry?" Biddy let out another scream, making Scott stiffen. His eyes seemed to gloss over. "Scott? Scott what's -." His eyes widened, throwing the cup of coffee onto the desk. He ran to the corner Scott had been frozen in. He grabbed the parrot, making the bird scream louder, flapping to try and get out of Marvin's grasp. Marvin vaguely recognized the voice of the scream but couldn't pinpoint. He put the parrot gently into the cage, throwing the blanket over the cage.

He ran back to Scott, who was still frozen. "Scott? Scott, look at me please. I don't know where he picked that up and -."

"…sleep." Scott muttered, as Marvin tried to rub his shoulders to relax him. Marvin frowned, hesitating but reached towards Scott's cheek. Scott flinched out of his way, sliding to the floor and covering his ears with his hands. "No, no, no."

"Scott, please." Marvin knelt down, this time not touching him. "I'm sorry I don't know where he -."

"Ni…Nightmares." Scott was staring at the floor, his eyes still unfocused. "You…nightmares. It's…" He trailed off. "Ga…Jerry isn't here, is he?"

"Jer- No Garren isn't here." Marvin looked towards the closed door. "You're safe with me right now. I know he doesn't like me much anyways."

"Right…" Scott closed his eyes, covering his face with his hands now. "You…I know you have night…mares. Have you…fallen…passed out…at work?" Scott asked slowly.

"I mean…maybe?" Marvin frowned. "I don't remember, maybe." He put a gentle hand on Scott's knee, making him jump. "I'm sorry. I had no idea he would have picked that up. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Scott took another breath. He looked up and sighed. "I…don't think I'll be able to come in here if he's doing that. I'm sorry, I'll try to warn you when I'm coming but…I may need to ask you to keep him in the cage until he…unlearns that"

Marvin shook his head. "It's alright, I…I understand. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Right…" Scott picked himself up off the floor. "I'll -." He took a breath, composing myself again. "Come to my office once you're done with your paperwork, George."

Marvin tried to keep his shoulders from slumping. "Of course, Scott." Scott hurried from the desk, leaving the room with a soft click of the door handle. Marvin sighed, looking to the now quiet cage behind his desk.


End file.
